Death of Light Revised
by ShanriaAngel
Summary: Death. Vampires. What would become of Japan if the Tuski no Hime was one of the deadly? The protectors have become evil who will protect us now? Read and review.
1. Prologue A: To Dream

Author's Notes: All right all I am sincerely sorry I have not continued the original Death of Light. I just found it was poorly written and I had lost all motivation to continue it. I decided then to rearrange the plot. The storyline is generally the same, but I had to change it. Thank you to all who read the first one and reviewed I hope you have found out about this new version and are reading it now. Also thank you for much to azn_otaku a.k.a L.O who helped me proofread this! Without your help this would still be sitting in the abyss of my mind.  
  
Death of Light Prologue A: To Dream  
  
She screamed in anguish and pain as the ivory fangs bit into her slim, golden neck. She couldn't believe this golden child who had offered her a ride to her sister's house would turn out to be one of the demons of the night. Soon her screams of terror and pain faded to mere whimpers as her lifeblood drained out from two slim holes in her neck. Slowly she had no choice but to relax into her fate. Just then four women slid out of the shadows and each taking a place around her prone figure began to bite into her slim form.  
Mamoru was walking in the shadow-stained park this night. As he came down the path's bend he and the companion he was with stopped in shock upon seeing five girls in an arrangement of colors, lapping at a young girl who they knew all to well. He felt a tremor go through the woman standing next to him and he recognized it for what it was. Stark, raging, anger. As he saw the woman's hand clench into a fist he restrained her by grabbing her arms and pulling her into a bush next to him.  
The women looked up as one as they heard a rustling nearby. Taking it for the wind they returned to their feast beneath them.  
Mamoru looked at the young woman next to him as tears rolled silently from her green/red eyes. He understood the emotions she was feeling for she was the other half of him. As midnight blue met forest green mixed with cherry oak an unspoken message went through both of them and at this time Mamoru and the female he was with transformed into their counterparts. As the power washed through them they could only hope to save the young female from the horror she was about to see. As the woman next to him melted into the shadows of the trees Mamoru brought out his sword and began to creep toward the undead.  
As Mamoru jumped out of the shadows upon the young women feasting his sword pierced the belly of one of the undead beasts. He felt only a moment's regret for the soul, which never had a chance to develop. Her star would never be reborn, it would always be a cold, lifeless shell of the host it used to have. As he whirled around with a backslash a delicate hand with orange fingernail polish grabbed his sword. His eyes widened; they had grown stronger. As the thing threw his sword into the shadows he realized he had failed his counterpart and they were both doomed.  
He was pushed to the ground by the remaining four females and as one of them sat on him; he felt her long tresses caress him. The other girls stayed nearby certain their leader would leave them some of the handsome male before them, who knew maybe they would be allowed to play a little bit as well. As Mamoru began to pray to someone, God, gods, kami, anyone, (which he had never done before) he prayed that the incarnates of evil would not find his companion who was hopefully gone with her sister now. As he looked into the tree behind the silver haired vixen in front of him, he saw two green eyes widen in dismay, then turn into slits that conveyed her anger. He saw her reach for her sword and he tried to convey through his eyes the hopelessness of the situation. As their eyes connected a flash of gold was seen piercing through their natural eye colors and with sadness in the girls now golden depths she jumped through the trees with her sister, slowly disappearing into the night, leaving him alone with the beasts before him.  
Mamoru looked up into the icy, blue eyes with dots of red and a sinking realization came, he realized he was either going to die or become one of the undead. As the girl-beast on top of him leaned down she whispered words in his ear he knew was truth. "You are going to feel some pain at first, but you are probably feeling even more agony now knowing later, you won't even realize you are killing your own sister. Your flesh, your blood. How does it feel to know you are going to be the one to kill your last link to the Golden Dynasty?"  
Mamoru stared into her arctic eyes and stated, "She will kill you one day. You can be sure of it."  
Chuckling, she lightly kissed his lips with her blood encrusted ones and with a playful glint in her eyes she maliciously grinned. "Maybe, but the great joy will come when she has to kill you to get to me."  
Mamoru spit into her face and calmly she lifted back a manicured hand and slapped him twice, causing twin slashes to appear on his cheeks as blood oozed out of his wounds. Leaning down she licked some of the blood away with her reptilian looking tongue. "Oh! How to be filled once more with such anger and rage! I was going to make your rebirth somewhat easy, but I know I prefer just to make it a living torture." Her eyes became black slits and her ivory fangs slid out over her lush, bottom lip. Lightly nipping at his throat, as if she were marking her territory, she drew blood. No response came from Mamoru though for he was well trained in the way of a warrior. Growing angry at her prey she chose to just rip his throat out instead. Laughing at the gaping hole she had created and was causing his midnight blue eyes to grow dark, she maniacally giggled for the torture she knew was coming. She laughed even more when she realized that the Golden Dynasty princess could probably feel her precious brother dying right now. Stopping her laughter she started the erotic process of conversion as her companions faded into the background. As his breathing shallowed out to a hollow gasp she lightly slit the top area of her cleavage and bringing his dark head to his breast she made him drink her blood of eternal life. As Mamoru changed his entire psyche could be seen fighting against this evil creature. Slowly though her poisonous essence swept into his soul and changed him. As his eyes went from a dark blue to a dark lilac he could only say, "More," as what was left of his consciousness screamed. He then woke up in a balmy sweat. 


	2. Prologue B: Deadly Waltz

**2. Prologue B: Deadly Waltz**

**Author's Notes**: Konichiwa! Thank you playboy and Kimmi-Chan for your reviews! Also thank you to all my friends who have been very helpful in the making of this fanfiction. Also a great huge thanks to AznOtaku who has helped me proofread this and deals with my indecisive babbling almost all the time. Since there really wasn't that many questions on the Prologue A I am assuming either, you guys hate it or really just don't understand certain things. Unfortunately, I do not know what you guys do not understand. So I can't clarify things for you. Anyway here is Prologue B, which I hope you enjoy. It was very hard finishing it, (took me 3 weeks!) so I hope you enjoy it. Onegai I don't know much about vampires, but I do know a lot about Greek Mythology and what I dream about vampires. If you have any problems or questions with the way my vampires came out in Prologue A, I hope you will tell me! Either email at or review! Anyway on with the show!

**Standard Disclaimer**: I really wish I thought of Sailor Moon, but unfortunately I didn't. Therefore the characters are a trademark of Naoko Takeuchi and others. I do own the plot line of this story though. I also own Nia and Escario. If you sue me all you will probably get are 2 dollars and some pocket lint. #---# Flashback, flashback ends (of course only after you have seen #---# once) --- Scene Change --- Thoughts

**Prologue B: Deadly Waltz**

A desolate wasteland was all I could see from my vantage point. A crumbling Tokyo Tower was the only remains of a prosperous city. I knew who was responsible for this pointless destruction. The full moon hung low in the sky seeming to laugh at me, the immortal who was all-powerful, yet could do nothing about the ruins surrounding myself. My boots clicked upon the sidewalk interrupting the deadness of the night. I knew where I was going; I had gone there many times before. As I came upon the graves of my beloved ones I began to remember glimpses of my shattered past. #---#

A young girl tossing shorn, black hair behind her face and saying, "She said if you were still having nightmares you didn't have to go as long as you drove us." Pain as she was forced act cheerful when she was being torn apart inside. Two young boys fighting over who got their breakfast first, "Me!" "No, me Brandon!" Their voices screaming in my head. Golden eyes imprinting upon my heart, a deep voice that rumbled when speaking, a warm chest that offered comfort for an abandoned heart. My heart feeling like it was being torn asunder. Daybreak eyes, a face that reminded me of.who? I can't remember the memories begin to fade. Icy eyes that contain an inner fire. A sweet face, which hides an inner evil. Laughing voices, my friends they're calling me.No! No! They're screaming my name and I can only cry from the horror. No, please stop this! Stop this; I'll do whatever you want! A deal forged, a world destroyed, everyone in limbo and myself, the only one left. The sole occupant of a once living, breathing world, which was now dead. Its inner heart had been crushed, it had stopped beating, Elysion was dead and it was all my fault! #---#

I was roused from my memories by the salty tears dripping down my cheeks. I had been here at this place of dead memories, how long? I don't know time no longer held any meaning for me. My life no longer held any purpose. My immortal life spanned out before me as an eternal drudgery. My life had no happiness, just pain and misery. There were no human voices or touches to offer comfort. I would always be alone. I have accepted this thought and this is the hardest thing I have done. I decided long ago to live only for the revenge that is denied. As I stand from my current position I see a flash of white light, the magic, which has not been called upon for 5,000 years. I called within myself, seeing if my inner light, my star, could still be called upon. There it was, right there! As the power washed over me I welcomed the darkness of it. Not an evil darkness, but the comfort that can be found during the night when all is quiet. Maybe the battle fore coming would bring me the death I so longed for. She was the only one who could kill me.just as I was the only one who can kill her.

As I ran towards the light I wondered why she had returned. Was she hoping she could finish off what she couldn't many years before? I realized the foolishness of her quest and also the futileness of my longing for my solitude to be over.

I arrived and as I glanced around the spot where a playground used to be, the sound of children's' shrieking laughter filled my head, only to be replaced by screaming. I closed my eyes, wincing, remembering what I had seen here, what we had all seen here. When I opened my eyes I saw two of the children I knew, smiling at me, an accursed whiteness filled the area ripping their bodies, turning them inside out as they died, not even getting a chance to scream. Laughter filled the playground. I had enough, the mind tricks had to be stopped. I screamed in a voice hoarse from centuries of misuse, "Damn you Tsuki no Hime! Enough of this! Sop playing your mind tricks and show yourself! I am tired of this never ending waltz we do and I want it done with, once and for all!"

A melodic, bright, piercing giggle escaped from full, pink lips. I struggle back the urge to vomit at the sight of a blood-encrusted tongue coming out of those lips, licking at her fangs. I can smell the blood on her and as I look on towards my wish of dying be3ing fulfilled, I can tell she has been gorging herself on the life of other planets. She has been sucking the life out of them, making her no more than a parasite. I smirk and look towards her, "Hello Tsuki, I see that you have been acting like the parasitic amoeba you are. I am surprised no one has crushed you like a cockroach."

Tsuki's face twisted up in rage, allowing her true self to be seen. Quickly she got herself back under control and hissed, "Well little queen.If you truly want this to be other with we might as well play." She rushed at me and our dance of death begins in which one of us will become the victor of this fierce battle.

Kick, block, punch, connect, back kick, miss, and so it continues, never ending. Tsuki finally punches at my face only to have me catch her arm, toss her over my head and into a wall as my muscles shriek in protest. "Damn! She got a couple of good kicks and punches in," I mutter.

Laughing, she stands and brushes off herself and aiming a ball of white-hot power at me she fires. I dodge the blast, knowing it probably has already been traced to my power signal, but I begin to run towards her, speeding up. I become a blur of untraceable, black power, invisible to even her eyes. I take my sword and I quickly jam it through her heart. She looks down in shock and I smile at the revenge I have finally succeeded at. I jerk the sword sideways and blood gushes from her mouth. She dies slowly, her eyes closing as she beings to show her true age. Before she dies I see her eyes widen with an emotion only akin to happiness as she whispers something to a god only she can see. I push her off my sword and quickly dissolve her body, I remember then the power blast I had dodged earlier and how it was marked to my power signal. I turn as the power blast hits me full on. As I begin to melt I scream, both in agony and happiness over the death that was finally coming to me. I felt the breath leave my body as darkness claimed my vision. My prayers to end my loneliness had finally been answered.


End file.
